Sacrafice, Love, Truth A Bleach Fanfiction
by Vocaloid-x
Summary: well i tried my best i will continue it soon thanks for reding :D


Chapter One

As I walked down the arrancar halls, with Neliel, my team member, although at the moment she is not a ranked espada anymore, aizen called for us.

We turned around, and he was immediately behind us, our hair slowly shuffled in the forced air, He opened his mouth,

"Patrick, Neliel. Your mission, scout out around Hueco Mundo, there have been sightings of soul society and hollows, get rid of them ..now" Aizen ordered bluntly.

"yes!" We immediately repeated.

As we walked of to the exit, we glared at each other and then shouted, "Sonido!"

We sped of into the distant, when...a sand dune had blew up in front of us, we tried to stop but we slipped into the cloud of sand

I withdrew my Zanpakuto from its sheath and instantly slashed the air, the sand cloud was blown away with extreme force.

2 silhouettes stood before me and Nel."Nel...". i immediately charged in and dragged my sword across the ground, then thrusted it into the air, a huge blast of sand was speeding toward the two figures, a huge sand cloud flew into the air again. I watched carefully to see if I had hit them but they were gone, just vanished, I ran towards were they were standing... Nothing, I thought to myself "w..what just happened...".when a huge shadow hung above me. I immediately heard Nel "Patrick!" as I turned a huge wide white slash sliced through the hollow, i saw Nel high in the air with her sword drawn when i heard a static sound and saw a hollow far behind her, I yelled "Neliel!" as I saw a red blast emitted from the cero I jumped in front of Nel and she screamed as she fell and saw me get hit head on with a huge strong cero...she was all teary as she saw the read blast disappear and she saw me with my mouth wide open, as i closed it she murmured something , then i opened it wide and my own cero combined with the hollows cero were blasted out and destroyed the hollow instantaneously "Patrick!" Nel called, "my cero doble how did you..I I mean how?". I-i stuttered..."i...i don't know i just acted..."

As I and Nel continued the conversation, Aizen-sama was watching from Hueco Mundo "so... he's finally learning the ability I gave him? hmmm..."

I felt a huge disturbance in my spiritual pressure i could feel that, tia had gone into her resurrecction mode : Tiburon. I stood there and looked at Neliel she gasped and said "lets go!" "yeah" i replied "SONID_"we both shouted but were almost hit by a cero ... "Nel are you okay" i yelled "im fine "she replied instantly, Aizen was stood there destroying an hollow.. " i cant let you go!" he said bluntly "IM GOING NO MATTER WHAT" i replied angrily. HE went to attack me as Nel jumped in the way and slashed him, he faded and more appeared i jumped off and arrived at karakura town where all the battles were happening, but as i arrived through my garganta, I saw a huge one with FURA standing in the doorway, i stood there furious with who i knew was there ... him... Wonderwisse Margela a arrancar with the same spiritual pressure as an espada he was 'modified' by aizen. As i arrived aizen looked at me.. "so how did you find out?" he asked rhetorically as i get there along with Wonderwisse the Visored are there... that's when that Wonderwisse kid started screaming again that's when FURA 'vomited up a load of gilians that's when the visords activated their masks they all went after the gilians except two of them went after Tia as she went to attack Hitsugaya, I went of to help Tia as i got over there instantly and fought she was surprised and i shouted "TIA! Come on!"

We fought these three with most of our power, slashing and moving so fast we were like lightning.. we stopped as we saw one of the visored ,Mashiro kuna, with bright green hair and her move called MASHIRO KICK! As she attacked Wonderwisse took on the girl, Lisa Yadomaru, who was fast and strong, Tia took on hiyori and captain Hitsugaya, then she ordered me "Patrick go fight someone else i will handle these fools". I replied almost instantly " of course ".I left to go fight someone else although it was difficult to find anybody not fighting. So i stood and watched next to aizen, as he asked "So where is Neliel? And how did you get yourself out of there without my illusions stopping you..."Just before i replied. **Baraggan Luisenbarn**had been caught in one of the visords attacks and then killed by sui fengs bankai. "Hmm well that's him out of the game.. Oh and I escaped quite easily i mean with Neliel insisting to stay and keep them off my trail she told me to go to tia." I replied bluntly."Tia...hmm" he muttered...HUH! i heard a shout..the force field put over Baraggan had been decayed, he was STILL ALLIVE!

"I am the king of Hueco Mundo, I am a god. I will never die."He ordered. Half of his skull had been destroyed. He fired his respira everywhere and then summoned his weapon, the visords hollow mask had been destroyed and his hand had been encased in the respira, Baraggan's aging/decaying technique. The visored, Hachigen ushoda, severed his own arm with one of his barriers and transported it to Baraggan. Baraggan had been almost killed by this trick but before he died he managed to hang on long enough to throw his weapon at aizen, i jumped out the way, but the weapon disintegrated along with Baraggan before it hit aizen, his crown fell to the ground slowly everybody watched it, enticed with the hollow kings crown. Aizen and i watched as they continued to fight. Stark muttered, he seemed like ...He Wanted REVENGE!, he was attacked by one of the visored, love, who released his bankai, Stark got smacked down by the bankai, a cloud of smoke covered we he landed, a load of cero bullets came twirling from the rubble , Lilinette was complaining at something. Love summoned his mask and began to taunt, Stark and Lilinette, stark fired a load of cero bullets but was stopped by another visored rose, who activated his mask to, his whip like weapon followed stark s he tried to dodge it while loves bankai set ablaze and was launched at stark and created a huge pillar of flames, I turned to see how tia was doing she was being repeatedly attacked by a small annoying brat who go stopped by Hitsugaya and then Lisa started to attack tia, then Lisa, and hiyori activated there masks. I turned back to stark who had amazingly lived the huge attack, all the wolves started to appear from stark's spiritual pressure creating an army, but his pistols were gone. The wolves charged towards the visords but everyone they hit they rekindled like flames, no matter what they did the wolves came back they managed to stop love and rose, the wolves turned out to be stark and Lilinette, their power together, and they erupted into a huge cero blasting love and rose, but they managed top escape." How annoying" i said plainly, stark summoned load more of his cero wolves after him and Lilinette saw that love and rose, were badly damaged. The wolves reached them and created a big blue bubbly explosion sending love and rose down to the destroyed city. They just managed to survive, stark appeared above them he said he was going to launch his finishing move, When a sword jutted out his chest, it was kyokaru , he was tricked into his own attack being used against him, Lilinette was killed protecting stark, stark was furious at his opponent his face portraying his returning lowliness, he was blinded with rage and attacked kyokaru, and that's when he became weaker and was not fending himself well, afterwards kyokaru sliced Starks hollow hole stark had been killed he slowly descended to the ground but knew that he would not be alone. aizen said "Lets end this", he said "Patrick something has happened to Neliel reiatsu quickly something else is there not just my illusions!" he said, i gasped "I'll open up a garganta" i said quickly, but it took me a lot of energy to get here so i still hadn't fully recovered, it was gunna take some time so i started immediately, Hitsugaya, Lisa and hiyori all released there bankai at tia creating a huge explosion in the sky, i knew she was alright ,i finally managed to open up my garganta i was about to leave when i sensed something so i turned round and saw aizen appear and began walking towards tia, i saw him withdraw his sword and slashed Tia!. She stood there angrily and charged at aizen and stabbed him through his left shoulder but then she felt a sword lunged through her left shoulder the aizen she stuck was an illusion. I stood there demoralized at what he had done my whole strength and stomach dropped, i hung my head and tears rolled down my face "AIZEN you bastard I'll kill you" i summoned one of the wolf ceros it grabbed tia and ran towards me as i was just being sucked through my garganta, it brought Tia to me i held here in my arms i started to tear again... "Aizen ...I ... WILL ... KILL YOU!" i shouted at him, a small wolf puppy was by him, "kick off" i muttered as the wolf looked up at aizen and grew and shone greatly until exploded into an unbearable cero blast. "CERO!" I screamed a huge white cero shot across the sky almost hitting Kaname's arm .my cero had turned a blood red colour ,I left through my garganta, holding tia in my arms and my garganta opened back up near Hueco Mundo, Tia slightly grunted, i thought to myself "she must be dreaming or having a nightmare" she muttered the names of her fraccione, Mila Rose, Apache, Sun Sun..., I wondered round a bit until i saw her she was lying down there was a lot of blood but not just from Nel I grunted surprised, "NEL!"


End file.
